Maken Ki! The Ominous One
by blackflamealvitr
Summary: It sucks doesn't it. Being so weak that you can't defend yourself or accomplishing. That you are willing to blame others for other for weakness and set boundaries for your weakness and hold yourself back for the sake of others. It's something that people tend to hate. But Oyama Takeru is different. He's willing to bet his life to destroy something like that. (Takeru x Harem)


**This is my first ever Maken ki! Fanfiction.**

 **For the girls that are in Oyama Takeru's harem. They are Izanami No Mikoto, Espada love, Otohime Yamato, Hoshii Kawase, Sorano Kajiru, Yumemiya Sui, Miyabi Ootori, Satsuki Yumizuka.**

 **Satsuki Yumizuka is a character from Melty Blood.**

 **Yes, I brought in the goddess Izanami No Mikoto. The one who is stuck in Yomi. The reason why is because I want to.**

 **I am not adding any more characters to his harem. It's going to stay as it is.**

 **For how Oyama Takeru's is going to act like. He going to be like Garou and speed of sound sonic from the manga Onepunch man. He's also going to be like Azrael from Blazblue, So he's going to have a somewhat different appearance.**

 **That's it for the explanation. Lets get this started.**

* * *

(scene: Sidewalk)

A girl with long purple hair that reaches past her waist when fully undone. She usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon, while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs. She has light blue eyes.

"Right now, I'm on my way to Tenbi academy. A newly co-ed school where students study there uses combat and magic, and this is known for a place to train maken users to improve and master their maken. But even know, I still worry about Take-chan. No, Oyama Takeru. We grew up in the same town and trained at the same dojo." A sad look appeared on the girls face. "But one day, Takeru suddenly disappeared. People who knew about searched everywhere for him, but couldn't find any trace of him. His father had called the police for a search for him, but could not find him. On this day, it has been eleven years since he has disappeared. But I know that we will meet again."

A look of determination appeared on the girls face. "My name Is Amaya Haruko. I'm a junior at the prestigious Tenbi Academy. I'm also the vice president of the student council." Haruko looked up to the sky. "Takeru... I wonder if your ok. If you are, please comeback.

* * *

(scene change: Unknown island: Bedroom)

 **"Takeru-kun~"** The boy groaned **"Takeru-kun~. It's time to wake up~"**

"I'm getting up, Izanami-chan." The teenage boy groaned. The teenager has short orange hair. His left iride is emerald green. While his right iride is pure white and his right sclerae is pitch black, almost of if his right eye is staring right into your soul. His right hand up to his elbow is covered in bandages. He has a physically trained body with cross like scars. he had seemingly pitch black ceremonial, tattoos decorate a great deal of his body, including his back; chest and even forearms **(an: It's the same Tattoos that Azrael has**.) He had a long scar going down his right eye to his right cheek, almost as if someone cut it. This teenager is Oyama Takeru.

Takeru started to look around. "Where the hell is everyone else?" Takeru groaned.

 **"As for Espada and the other, they said leaving before you and left you a little present. As for Satsuki, look to your left."** Takeru look to his left to see that Satsuki was resting on his left arm.

Takeru than realized something. "What do you mean by a little present?"

 **"Look in the mirror."** Takeru softly removed Satsuki from his arm and looked in the mirror to see that he had three kiss marks on his neck and one kiss mark on his left cheek and right cheek.

"Thank you for the present ladies." Takeru look back at Satsuki and nudged her. "Satsuki, it's time to wake." Satsuki groaned in response. Takeru bit his wrist hard enough to make blood. Satsuki instantly sat up and charged at Takeru with her fangs bared and red eyes. Takeru quickly stopped her. "Now that your awake, get dressed."

Satsuki pouted as her eyes turned back brown. "No fair Takeru-kun, I wanted to sleep a little longer." She complained.

"We can't be late for school. The sooner we're there, the sooner we can begin" Takeru started to get dress.

"No, your right. But can I at least have a taste, I'm hungry." Satsuki stomach grumbled. Takeru titled his head to the left to reveal his neck. Satsuki quickly latched her fangs in his neck, taking her fill of blood. After a couple of seconds, she finally let go of his neck.

"Happy now?" Satsuki nodded with a bright smile.

 **"Takeru-kun, before you go, I need to give you something."** Izanami told him

Takeru gave a look of question, but shrugged. "Satsuki, can you go before me. Izanami wants to talk to me about of something." Satsuki who was already dress in her Tenbi Academy uniform and also with heavily twin-tailed brown hair and brown eyes nodded and left. Takeru closed his eyes.

* * *

(scene change: Yomi)

Takeru opened his eyes to see that he was in a dark world with many hideous monsters and demonic like snake. The cloud were dark red and grey. He looked forward to see a women with long black hair that reach to the floor. He skin color is a light grey pale. Both her left and her right eye is completely pitch black, almost as if she had no eyes. She wore a long white Kimono with bloodspots covering some of the Kimono. She sitting on top of snake that curled up together. This woman was Izanami No Mikoto, the goddess of creation and death.

 **"Takeru-kun~"** Izanami got off the snakes and rushed towards Takeru in a loving hug. **"Takeru-kun's touch, I miss this feeling~"**

"It's nice to hug you, Izanami-chan." Takeru returned the hug. "So what did you want to give me?" Takeru question

Izanami put her right hand on Takeru's cheek. **"This~"** Izanami pulled Takeru in a loving kiss on the lips. Takeru instantly returned the kiss. He could taste the death from her kiss, something that Takeru always loved tasting. reluctantly, they let go of their kiss. **"I wish that I could come with you. Then I will be able to hug you, kiss you, sleep with you. I want to do everything with you."** Izanami said with a sad look.

"Don't worry Izanami-chan. Even now, I'm still working on a way to get you out. With the power of the Imperial Regalia of Japan, I have been learning so many things and gaining so much power." Izanami looked at him with a hopeful. "I learned that Tenbi Academy is the perfect place for a chance of your freedom."

Izanami's eyes widen. **"It is?"** Takeru nodded

"Of course! Just give me a little bit more time and you will be able to leave this place for good." Izanami pulled Takeru in a strong hug.

 **"I believe in you, Takeru-kun."** Izanami let go of Takeru.

"I have to go now." Izanami nods as Takeru disappeared from her eternal prison.

* * *

(scene change: Bedroom)

Well, time to get dressed." Takeru sighed and put on a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants and a black eyepatch that is covering his right eye. He disappeared in a black blur

* * *

(scene change: Near Tenbi Academy)

 **"I forgot to ask you this before, but why is Tenbi Academy so important for my freedom?"** Izanami questioned

"Simple. Tenbi Academy radiated with power that they call Maken and element. And since there are a lot of people with Maken and element and some of them with lots of it, it's a good place to gather power for your freedom." Takeru explained. "Plus, Power attracts power. Which means other people with power like that will come to that academy. And I might find a tasty meal." Izanami nods. As Takeru kept walking, he bumped in to someone.

"Sorry about that." The girl apologized.

"Watch where your go-" Takeru looked down to see a familiar face. The girl looked up to Takeru. "Haruko?"

"Take-chan!?" She quivered as she saw her childhood friend who suddenly disappeared. Haruko quickly got up and tackled him into a hug. "Take-chan, where were you? Why did you leave so suddenly? You had me, your father and everyone else worried." Haruko questioned as she cried in his shoulder.

"Calm down Haruko. You don't need to cry, I'm right here." Takeru trying to reassure Haruko

"B-but..."

"Stop crying already. You don't need to cry for me." Takeru felt Haruko's head nodding. She let go of him and dried her tears.

"Ok."

"Attention, all students. Student council and those attending the entrance of the ceremony, please assemble immediately." Said the school's speaker

"I've got to go." Takeru's raised his eyebrow. "I'm in the student council. The ceremony takes place in the gym. So, don't dillydally and head straight there. See you."

"Sure?"

"Oyama Takeru." Haruko looked at Takeru with a bright smile. "Welcome to Tenbi Academy." Haruko walks off.

 **"I don't like her."** Izanami said with cold voice.

"Let's just bare with it for now." Takeru's started to hear multiple female voices.

"So we're coed from today on."

"I'm so glad."

"I wonder if there'll be any hot guys."

"They're all freshman, though. They'll be younger than us."

"I don't care."

Takeru started to look around to see that if any of the girls would be a good meal for him. So far, couldn't at least find one that would that would be able to last more than ten seconds.

"Are all of these girls this weak? Where are the strong one I sensed!?"

"To bare your blood, to bare your mark thou shall show your spirit here in Tenbi."

"The path of the flame..."

"...Shall be engraved in the heavens!"

Takeru turned around to see a girl with short red hair and purple eyes, she has a small bandage over her nose. She wears a pair of purple fingerless gloves. And a girl with Long light blue hair that is tied by a dark blue ribbon. She has blue eyes. she was carrying a sword.

The red hair girl tightened her fingerless gloves.

Lightning started to gather to the blue hair girls sword, then she send a lightning slash wave at the other girl. The red haired girl quickly jumped out of the way. Suddenly, an armored boot started to form around the red hair. In midair, the Red hair girl charged at blue haired girl. In reaction, the blue haired girl did the same thing. As a result, both girls passed by each other.

Takeru who was watch what was happen gave a bored look. "Is that it? Man this is boring."

"If I win this fight, you'll give him back." The blue haired girl asked.

"If I win this fight, you'll stop whining over every little thing."

"Oh, that poor young fellow!" The blue haired girl said in worry.

"He's mine!" The red haired girl sprinted with great force.

"Not if I have a say in it!" The blue haired girl swing her sword.

Both the armored boot and sword collided, causing sparks to fly. Takeru who kept watching in boredom heard a laugh.

"Are you sure it's okay to permit this fight?"

"I see no problem with it. And discovering the origin of this quarrel will only make it all the more titillating" The blond hair girl said.

"Hey you." The blonde hair girl looked in the direction of a voice.

"A boy?" A very small man with fiery hair floated next to the girl

"I told you this school was going coed, didn't I?"

"Oh, is that so?" She looks at Takeru "Well, what is it?"

Takeru did clap then a peace sign. Then he made a circle with his left and right index fingers and thumbs. finally, he did a looking motion.

"I can see your panties."

"What an outdated gag." The very small man commented.

"Was he really born in this era?" She question, but then she realized it. Franticly, she waved her hand, trying cover her panties. The sound of a loud clang got the attention of Takeru and the blond haired girl. They looked to see that the red haired girl kick the sword out of the girls hand. The sword suddenly flown towards the blond hair girl, cutting the tree branch she was hanging on.

As the branch was cut off, the blonde hair girl landed on top of Takeru. Her lips met his until she quickly moved away from.

"A white sky?" Takeru commented as he saw her panties.

"A white sky." She grabbed ahold of his shirt. "Oh, I see! I shall simply send you to the heavens then!" She brought hand up. But then she noticed a red mark appearing three his black shirt. "Y-you..."

"Are you okay, milady?" The very small man questioned. The girl got off of Takeru and looked at him with a dangerous look.

"I don't know what's your problem." Takeru hand sprinted to his feet. "But I got to go." Takeru walked off.

As Takeru walked off, the blonde hair girl continue to look at him. "I have found him. Yes, I have found him. My sworn enemy. Yes." She had a dark look. "He is the enemy I have sought!"

* * *

(scene change: Gymnasium)

"Looks like I made it." Takeru started to look around and saw Satsuki. Satsuki saw him and waved. Takeru waved back. Takeru kept looked around, but then raised his eyebrow. _'Where the hell are Espada and the others? I thought that they would be here before me?'_ Takeru shrugged his shoulders. He then looked up to see a women at the podium. She had violet red hair and dark orange eyes. She wore a violet red suit and professional skirt that is used for business.

"Ah, Ahhhh. Test, test. Con you hear me?" The women was testing her microphone.

"Too many test." Haruko sighed.

"Is she an idiot?" Takeru questioned silently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Tenbi Academy. I am your headmistress, Rokujou Minori."

"She looks pretty good for my dinner." Takeru silently commented.

 **"She's more stronger than most of the people here. She'll only last a minute against you."** Takeru had a feral smile.

"I would like to talk a little about this school for our new recruits. The motto of our school is composed of: heart, beauty, body!" A sign appeared showing those three words Rokujou said. "Our hearts and bodies shall be strong and beautiful. This motto will not change, even though we have become coed. Boys and girls, take this motto to your heart and groom both your body and soul. Follow the school rules.

Haruko looked at Takeru as she felt happy that he is here.

"In both love and war, make your choices freely."

"Love and war? I don't care about this place has, I want the war it brings." Takeru said

"In all this, so you can obtain one of the eight original maken, you will study elements. Should you master the elements enough to obtain one of the eight maken, a bright future surly awaits you."

 _'With a little bit of manipulation, I can get some people with eight original maken. Then I'll be able to free you, Izanami.'_ Takeru thought with evil intentions.

"Well, I suppose a visual demonstration would be the fastest way to explain." She looks to her right.

"Class 2-B, number 6, Kinua Galette." She introduced the blue haired girl that Takeru saw.

"Also class 2-B, number 7, Shinatsu Azuki." She introduced the red hair girl that Takeru saw.

Both girls were glaring at each other.

"Headmistress, I had a fight with Azuki just a little while ago."

"Oh, really?" Rokujou questioned.

"Naturally. I won." Azuki said with confidence, which made Kinua 'tsk'

"Ah! My poor little Kuu-chan! From now on, Azuki-san will squeeze him tight every night! His tears will soak the pillows!" Kinua started to become overdramatic.

"What the fuck was that?" Takeru gave a look of stupidity.

"I had no idea Azuki-san was into stuffed animal love."

"And they fought over it?"

"Galette... How did you know?" Azuki questioned with a small blush. "I mean! Don't blab it out!"

"It's just some refreshing revenge." Kinua gave a haughty laugh.

"What do you want to do about this, Headmistress?" a girl with red glasses asked.

Rokujou looked back at the girl. "Will one of you step in to settle it?"

"Headmistress." A sudden voice got attention of Rokujou, Haruko, and the glasses girl. They looked to see that the blonde haired girl that Takeru saw was oing up the stairs.

"OOOOOOHHHH!" All the boys suddenly got up, except Takeru.

"I, Himegami Kodama, will take part in a fight."

"Himegami-san?" Haruko questioned.

"That girl wants to fight?" Takeru wondered.

"My opponent..." She points at Takeru "Shall be that boy." Everyone started to look at Takeru.

"Oh no, that girl is in trouble." Satsuki silently commented.

"W-wait a minute, Himegami-san! Takeru - um, Oyama Takeru-kun is a new student!" Haruko explained.

"Oh? So his name is Takeru."

"Yes. He's a childhood friend of mine... I mean..."

"It's unfair to ta-"

"I'll do it!" Takeru interrupted Haruko. "I've been itching for a fight ever since came here."

"But Takeru!"

"Haruko be quiet!" Takeru was suddenly on the stage. Every one was surprised at how Takeru was already on the stage, even the Rokujou was surprised. "If she wants a fight let her have this fight, I want to enjoy this snack."

"Headmistress, we must change her opponent." The glasses girl asked.

Rokujou thought about. Well, I see no problem."

"You can't..."

"See Haruko, there's no problem at all." Takeru looked back at Himegami. "Himegami or whatever your name is, do you want me to give you a handicap?" Takeru's arrogant comment annoyed most of students. They were thinking he would lose.

"I don't need a handicap." she said with annoyance.

Takeru crossed his arms. "Really. I thought weakling like you would need a handicap." Himegami glared in response.

Rokujou sighed at the boys arrogance "The special entrance ceremony fight will now begin!"

 _'She does not like me for some reason? Why is that reason?'_ Takeru wondered.

"Announcing the contestants: Disciplinary committee member, class 2-A, number 20, Himegami Kodama. And the new transfer student, Oyama Takeru-kun."

"Last chance kid. I'm still offering a handicap if you want it." Himegami glared at him for his arrogant. "A weakling like you is not even worth to be called my snack." Takeru said with a bored look.

 _'That mark on his chest... There is no mistaking it. He is the enemy I must vanquish.'_

"What are you scheming, milady?" The very small man appeared on asked.

"Worried about me? Be at ease." She opened her palm "Ikazuchi." Another very small man appeared with yellow lighting hair appeared in Himegami's hand.

"What's up!?"

"Embed otherworldly lighting into his chest." They look back at Takeru who is digging in his ear. "It is apparent he is unfit to hold an element. Given his current condition, ignorant to even basic defense, the shock will directly affect his heart, possibly even kill him. She said as dark look appeared on her face.

"Milady! Kamigiri will be mad at you if you overdo it! Besides, you shouldn't bring personal grudges into the ring." As they were talking, Takeru was listening to what Izanami is telling him.

"So that's what she went through. Thanks for the information Izanami-chan."

 **"No problem Takeru-kun."**

"Hey girl." Takeru got the attention of Himegami and the two small men. Takeru reach for his eyepatch and took it off to reveal his closed right eye that had a scar going down to his right cheek. When Haruko saw it, she felt her heart skip a beat. But when Himegami saw it, she gave a look of question.

Takeru slowly opened his right eyes to show that His iride is pure white and his sclerae is pitch black. The sight of his right eye surprised everyone except Satsuki, who already knew about his right eye. But when Himegami saw his right eyes, memories that she hated came back to her. unconsciously, she was releasing her killing intent. "I will kill you." She said quietly said with venom in her voice. Hearing what she said, Takeru answered back with a fiendish smile.

Haruko who was watching kept her eyes on Takeru. _'Takeru, what's happen to you? Your not the same when we were kids. Your more darker than before.'_ Haruko looked at Himegami. _'Even if it's just a practice fight, interfering is against the school rules. Please be safe. Both of you. Please!'_

"The fight will last three minutes! Begin!"

In an instant, Takeru was suddenly disappeared. Himegami quickly started to look around to find him, but felt something tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see that Takeru was already behind her. She quickly delivers a roundhouse kick, but Takeru dodges it. Himegami then unleashes a fury of punches to Takeru's head. Takeru dodges all punches, letting her punches scratch his cheeks. _'She's not bad.'_ Takeru mentally laughed. Takeru flick Himegami on the forehead, causing her to fly a couple of feet away from him. Himegami landed on her feet, trying not to pass out. _'What was that? How can a single flick have so much power!?'_

"What's the matter? I'm still holding back." Takeru said with a bored smile. A dark and intense look appeared on Himegami's face. Her green eyes turned amber gold with a black slit. Takeru's bored look turned into a feral grin as he felt her power rise. Himegami conjured a ball of lightning in hand, aiming it at Takeru.

"Take-chan!" Haruko focus a ball of energy in her hands. "Maken Lock!" It turned into a chain. "Heaven's-"

"Not so fast!" a very cute girl, with light brown hair, brown eyes interrupted Haruko as a claw like gauntlet appeared on her hand. "Maken Knuckle: Kamudo!" She blocked Himegami's lightning. Everyone was surprised at the sudden entrance of the girl.

"What was that? Repulsing my element like that? What are you?" Himegami asked as he hand trembles.

"That maken... isn't a replica. it's the real deal." Rokujou examined the maken. "It's an original maken. If so, then...

"...Who is she?" Haruko wondered.

The girl turned around to Takeru. "Finally... Finally found you!" Her claw gauntlet disappeared. "Takeru-sa..." She suddenly started to fall back. Takeru caught her.

"You okay?" Takeru questioned. She opened her eyes and look at Takeru. She suddenly hugged Takeru.

"I'm so happy to meet you, Takeru-sama!"

The guy's looked in aw. while the girls squealed.

Haruko was in denial as her jaw dropped.

Satsuki was glaring at the brown hared girl with red eyes.

"Oh dear..." Rokujou was surprised at what happened.

 **"Takeru? What does she mean by sama? What is your relation to this girl."** Izanami asked with a dangerous tone.

 _'I have no idea what's going on.'_ Takeru is completely confused. "How do you know my name?"

The girl giggled at her question. "Takeru-sama, you smell so nice!"

"Le-lewd behavior!" Haruko called out with a small.

"Haruko."

"Wh-who are you? How do you know Takeru!?" Haruko questioned.

"Sorry for the late introduction. I am Kushiya Inaho." Inaho introduced herself. "I came here to protect Takeru-sama. I'll start today!"

Takeru raised his eyebrow. "Protected me?"

"As your fiancée." Haruko's started to blush as her jaw dropped. Inaho kissed Takeru on the cheek.

Takeru looks behind him then look back at the girl. "This is going to end badly." Takeru and Inaho notice a felt a dark aura. They look back to see Haruko was looking at Takeru with a dark look as she cracked her knuckles. Haruko charge a ball of energy in her fist and charged at the Takeru, but she was intercepted by Satsuki.

"Who are you?" Satsuki pulled Takeru away from Inaho.

"I'm Satsuki Yumizuka, Takeru-kun's Girlfriend!" Satsuki exclaimed.

There was a long silence for what everyone just heard. Their brains were trying to process the sudden news.

"""""GIRLFRIEEEEEEEEEEND!"""""

"Oh god no." Takeru face palmed.

"Takeru-sama? What does she mean your girlfriend!? You promised to be my fiancée?" Inaho questioned.

"3...2...1... and 0" A sudden explosion as a wall was busted down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly. who said they were Takeru-sama's FIANCEE!" Said a petite girl. She has red eyes and pastel purple colored hair. Her hairstyle is a large, extravagant hair spirals that was tied with a large dark purple ribbon. She held a purple umbrella to cover herself from the light. She was sitting on the right shoulder of a large girl. This girl is Otohime Yamato.

"And I thought I had bad luck." Said a girl. She has short brown and pink eyes as she was working on her computer. This girl is Hoshii Kawase. **(I don't know what is Hoshii's hair or eye color since they didn't give her any color. So I made it up myself.)**

"Do you think we should help him." Said a large girl with short black hair with a blue ribbon tied into it. She had a red circle on her Left and right cheek. She stood over 12 feet tall. This girl is Sorano Kajiru.

"No, this is starting to be fun." Said a girl with long lime yellow hair that is tied up by black ribbon, she had blue eyes and carried a rapier. This girl is Espada Love.

A girl with black hair that covered her eyes. She had twin pig tails that reach down to her shoulders, she carried a book in her hands.. This girl is Yumemiya Sui, and she is nearly falling asleep.

"Otohime Yamato? What re you doing here?" Rokujou asked with an intense look.

She looks at Rokujou. "I'm not here for you. Filth like you should never speak to me." She scoffed then looked at Inaho. "Your the one who said that Your Takeru-sama Fiancée, right?" Otohime ask. Inaho nods with a look of determination. "To bad for filth like you, is that I'm married to Oyama Takeru.

There was another long silence. If you could listen, you could hear some of people's brain frying. Every guy was glaring at Takeru hate fully, while the women was looking at Takeru with disgust. But they notice that Takeru wasn't in the grasp of Satsuki. Satsuki noticed that Takeru wasn't with her. "Where did he go?" Satsuki started to look around.

"He's over there." Hoshii point. Everyone looked in the direction Hoshii was pointing. They just witness something crazy. Takeru and Espada were French kissing with passion. People could see the blushes on Takeru and Espada's face.

"Espada! Release him immediately!" Otohime ordered.

Espada did as she was told and released Takeru from the passionate kiss. "Sorry Otohime-dono." Espada said playfully as she lick her lips. "But you should kiss him more. You are his Fiancée, aren't you?"

One of the male student decided to speak. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? HOW THE HELL CAN A NEW STUDENT GET THE LIKE THIS? HOW THE HELL ARE YOU TWO MARRIED? WHERE IS YOUR PROOF IN ALL THIS?" The male student asked Takeru.

Otohime decided to answer. "If filth like want prove then..." Otohime jumped off of Sorano and landed near Takeru. She raised his left hand to reveal that he had and engagement ring on his ring finger. Then she brought her left hand to show her engagement ring on her ring finger. "As you could see, we are married to each." Otohime brought out a paper and unfolded it. "Here is our marriage registration form with both our names on it." The mere sight of her proof caused Haruko and Inaho to faint. Most of male students fainted, while the rest were having heart attacks. The girls were absolutely stunned.

"What the fuck is going on here." Takeru face palmed, but then he realized. "What took you all so long?" Takeru questioned.

Hoshii decided to answer. "We were waiting for the practice fight to start and end. Once that it was over, we would have to see how strong they are. But since you got called up and being called someone else's to Fiancée, Otohime was extremely pissed and demanded we come here." Takeru face palmed again. "By the way, how strong are they?"

Takeru stood up and dusted himself. "To be honest here, I'm actually disappointed." Takeru took a deep breath. "The only person in this school that I would actually consider dinner is her." He pointed at Rokujou who gave him a questionable look. "Everyone else here isn't even worth to be called a snack. Even now I'm still hungry." Takeru stomach rumbled.

"So your saying that their is nothing to worry about then?" Otohime asked.

"I'm say that there is nothing to expect from them." Takeru said as he clench his fingers.

"Really? What a shame." She jumped up and hugged Takeru. "But I expected no less from the one love." Takeru put his hand on her cheek and kissed her on lips. Suddenly a black energy surrounded Takeru and others. As the black energy disappeared. Takeru and the girls that are with him were gone.

"I don't even know what just happen." Himegami said with a surprised expression.

"Neither do I." Ikazuchi said

* * *

(scene change: Unknown island)

"Welcome back everyone." Said a woman with a stern voice. The had long orange that is tied up with a black ribbon. She had dark brown eyes and wore a black suit and professional skirt that meant business. This woman is Miyabi Ootori.

"It's nice to see you to, Ootori." Takeru responded.

"Takeru-sama, I would like a report on Tenbi Academy." She asked as she pushed up her glasses.

"Right. To put it bluntly, they have no chance at all against him. The only ne who would last a little while longer is the Headmistress. So when the time comes, I'll test him myself." Takeru explained

"Understood." Miyabi walks off.

"Takeru-kun." Takeru looks at Satsuki. "Are you sure this going to go well? What if they have a secret weapon up their."

"The only secret weapon they have is with my father. So there is nothing to worry about."

"Oh, Ok."

Takeru stretched his arms. "Lets head inside. Maybe they might have something delicious something." Takeru said as the others followed him.

* * *

 **That the end of the chapter.**

 **For those who are wondering why most of the girls in Takeru's harem is the current Major antagonist of the Manga. The reason why if that I want to do things more differently. So if you don't like it, Fuck off.**

 **I'm not going to add any more girls to Takeru's harem. It's going to stay as it is no matter what.**

 **The Takeru in this Fanfiction will not be pussy and actually fight. Even if they are girls.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **BYE :)**


End file.
